Don't Let Me Down
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Each one of them had their upsides, and flaws. But will they eventually come to an agreement? OneShot.


**_Laughing so hard  
I got tears in my eyes  
Walk in the park  
Under sapphire skies_**

Phil laughed as he walked along the sidewalk to Keely's house. He laughed. Who knew why, but he kept laughing. Until he was almost crying. It wasn't really funny, just a bit insane. But hey, insane times called for insane moments.

He ran up the path. Well, he actually almost skipped up the path, but the way he did it didn't matter. The fact was, that he was walking up this driveway; the driveway the he never thought he'd walk up again.

He rang the doorbell, wondering how to do it. Introduce himself. Like he'd never even gone. Although seeing as he had only left, the space of three hours ago, he figured that he'd hardly been gone anyway. He still had missed her though, and he wondered for a second if she had missed him.

"If it's the chicken pizza I ordered, you're like, ten minutes late!" Keely yelled from inside the house, and Phil heard her scrabbling with the keys. A smile flickered across his face.

She pulled the door open, and her face registered surprise for a few seconds, before she leaned on the doorframe. "You're not dressed as a chicken…"

"I could be."

Keely smiled and looked at her Converses. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

She nodded, and stepped out of her house.

**_Oh, I can't believe that you're still around  
Almost forgot how you let me down_**

Keely couldn't believe it as she looked up at the crystal clear skies, and sighed. Apparently, she was the luckiest girl alive.

"What are you thinking?" Phil asked her, realising that she was staring into space.

She shrugged. "How lucky I am. How great you are. The normal sort of stuff teenage girls think about, when their only love chooses to stay with them."

"It wasn't as if I had a choice. Keely Teslow, the most wonderful girl in the world, or 2123, the most boring century in the world. You were always going to win, whatever the opponent was."

Keely looked at Phil and smiled. She had felt let down when he had announced he was leaving, and even more so when he had actually left. But three hours away, and then a return journey wasn't so bad. At least she knew that he loved her enough to pass up any great opportunity. He had made a life changing decision. And he had chosen her.

**_Crying so deep  
That I think I might die  
Your mistakes I keep in the back of my mind_**

Barb in the time machine, which was parked outside their house in 2006, and cried.

She didn't know why she was crying; couldn't define whether it was due to happiness, or upset. She couldn't work out whether she was happy to be in 2006, or heart broken.

If she was sad, who's fault was it they had turned back though? Lloyd had been all for keeping on going. She had insisted. Phil had insisted.

So she couldn't be crying because she was sad. It had to be due to the happiness she felt, being able to stay in the century she had grown to appreciate and love.

And if Phil loved it, and whoever may be in it, then who was she to take him away from that. Sure, he had mistakes and flaws. Lloyd had them too. Pim had them, but hers were more obvious. But when she had seen her son's face light up, she had felt something. And she knew, that no matter what she thought. She had to let him go. To Keely.

And she would rather he be with Keely, than any of the girls in 2123.

**_So hard to let go but I'm coming round  
The scars are still fragile  
Don't let me down_**

Pim sat in her room in 2006, and sighed. She had loved 2121, or 2123 as it should have been, but did she love 2006 more?

It was hard to let her home century go. Just like it is to leave the house you've lived in all your life, or leave the school you've been in since you were tiny. But eventually you get used to it. Which was what she was doing. Getting used to the idea that this was going to be her official home from now on.

Getting used to the idea that future technology wasn't to be used unless dire emergencies occurred.

Getting used to seeing Phil and Little Miss Sunshine kiss - no, she would never get used to that one.

Anyway, she figured that letting Phil get his own way this time, would mean that Phil owed her big time in the future. She could work with that.

**_So don't blow it  
No not a little bit  
Cause now you're all mine  
Don't you forget it_**

Keely took Phil's hand as they walked along, and they both looked at each other.

Becoming a couple…being together…their first kiss…it had all been so rushed, within a few days. But they now had all the time in the world. And Keely didn't quite know how she was going to manage it.

"How did you get them to stay?" Keely finally asked Phil. It was a question that had been nagging on her mind ever since he turned up at the door.

Phil shrugged. "I guess nobody can stand in the way of true love. And Pim sure loves being able to take over the world."

Keely laughed. She knew what he really meant, but as he didn't need to say it, he said something else. Just like Phil. "I mean, was it a freak accident…"

"Like Pim's birth," Phil interrupted.

She laughed again, and looked him in the eye. "Was it an impulse decision, or did it take a lot of persuading?"

"Depends. Mom and Dad, it didn't take long to work on. Pim, on the other hand…" Phil winced.

Keely bit her lip. "What is she making you do?"

"Give up my allowance for a year," Phil admitted. "But it's worth it. To be with you."

**_Don't blow it  
Even a little bit  
Cause now you're all mine  
Don't you forget it_**

"Barb?" Lloyd said warily, stepping into the time machine. He had been wondering where his wife was, knowing that she hadn't come into the house since they had landed. "Barb, are you okay?"

She nodded, and wiped her eyes. "Yes. I'm just thinking. About my family in 2123."

"It must be hard," Lloyd said sympathetically. He had fallen out with his parents, many years ago, and hadn't spoken to them since. He hadn't needed them. He needed his wife and his children more than he needed his parents.

Barb looked up at her husband nodded. "It is. But I think I'll survive. I mean, I've been surviving for the past three years. But usually always in the hope that we'd be going back."

"So you want to go back? Because, we could always explain that to Phil. Keely could come with us you know. Mandy too if she wants to, I know how good friends you two are," Lloyd began to ramble.

Barb let him go on, thinking about the possibilities.

**_Time after time  
It's just too much to take  
I've waited so long  
Just to get to this place_**

Pim sighed. 2006 was her best bet to get to rule the world after all. And she had been preparing too long to go back to a place when _she _got told what to do, instead of her telling them what to say.

Yes, she didn't begrudge Phil for wanting to stay. In fact, she couldn't blame him.

Okay, so he didn't want to stay for world domination purposes, but he had the right idea anyway. Stay in a century that you like, and can afford to live in.

And when she was ruler of the free world, Pim figured, she would be able to afford pretty much anything!

**_And finally it feels like  
The lost was found  
You got me filled up now  
Don't let me down_**

Keely kept walking, until the incessant nagging in her brain annoyed her too much. "Phil, stop."

Phil did as he was told. He had lost Keely once today, and he didn't want to do anything that would make him lose her again. "What is it?"

"Listen. You've got my hopes up now. I am officially psyched up. You have to promise me that you won't let me down again. Because I don't know how much more I can take of the whole, letting down situation."

Phil smiled. "I think we can safely say, that my dad is scrapping the idea of ever getting the time machine fixed."

"I'm serious Phil," Keely said, putting on her 'serious' face.

"So am I."

Keely looked at him for a few more minutes, and then smiled. "So, what do you want to do now? Because as much as I love the walk in the park, my feet are killing me."

"My place?" Phil asked. "My parents will be unpacking."

Keely thought for a second and nodded. "Sure. Sounds great."

_**So don't blow it  
No not a little bit  
Cause now you're all mine  
Don't you forget it**_

Barb had been thinking.

She had lived for two years without her family. Did she really need them? She never saw them anyway, and usually it was only so they could see their grandchildren. She never went voluntarily, let alone by herself.

Lloyd was still rambling, and so she put a finger over his mouth to stop it.

"Honey. I think I'll survive."

Lloyd smiled, and put his arm around her. "So, I was thinking. Now that I have a lot of free time on my hands, why don't I…"

"Why don't you what?" Bard said, smiling.

Lloyd clapped his hands together. "Okay! So I'll begin tomorrow!"

Barb wrinkled her nose. "Wait? Begin what tomorrow? Lloyd!"

But Lloyd was already halfway into the house, whistling happily.

**_Don't blow it  
Even a little bit  
Cause now you're all mine  
Don't you forget it_**

Pim looked at a picture she had found in the time machine. Phil had obviously been crying over it before, but had forgotten all about it when he had found out they were staying.

It was of him and Blondie, and they looked like they were having fun. Real fun.

She sighed. Sure, she was planning to dominate the world, but sometimes she wished she had real friends. Friends like Blondie. Except, maybe hers would be a guy…

Then she thought about what she had just thought, and laughed. Friends, or leader of the free world? Leader of the free world, any day of the week. Then she could pay people to be friends with her.

She got up and began to head downstairs. World Domination could wait. She needed chocolate before she could consider how to go about conquering the Earth.

**_Don't let me down_**

"Hey Keely, hey Phil!" Barb greeted them as they walked in the door. Lloyd waved a hello from his place on the couch, and Pim nodded a greeting. "Do you want some cake?"

Surprisingly his mother's cooking had gotten better since they had been in this century, and so both Phil and Keely took a plate, and sat next to each other, on an armchair.

Pim grabbed a plate and sat opposite them, looking at Phil and Keely, who were actually feeding each other, and then rolling her eyes.

Barb came and sat next to her husband, handing him a plate too. "Everyone okay?"

Phil looked at Keely and nodded. "I'm great."

"Me too," Keely agreed.

Barb looked at her kids, and smiled. She knew she'd made the right decision. "Well then. Here's to the Diffy's staying in the 21st century!"

Keely cheered. "Yay!"

"Now dad, give me the remote!" Pim tried to snatch the remote from her father's hand.

Lloyd held it just out of reach.

"Lloyd, give your daughter the remote!" Barb said, on Pim's side.

Lloyd shook his head, his mouth stuffed with cake. "Now way! I'm watching Who Wants To Marry A Dentist."

Pim sat down, and folded her arms across her chest. Barb shrugged, and settled down to watch. Lloyd stuffed another handful of cake into his mouth.

"Welcome to the Diffy asylum. Be sure to drop by again!" Phil laughed.

Keely smiled, and pushed a piece of cake in her mouth. Sure, it was an insane and dysfunctional household. But there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be.

**_Don't let me down  
Don't let me down_**

**No Doubt - Don't Let Me Down.**

**Reviews please. I need some cheering up and reviews help me cheer up.**


End file.
